


I'm New at This

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Alpha Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, One Shot, Smut, im sorry, kinda rapey, unbonded omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Bill, an aggressive unbonded alpha who lives with dipper pines. Bill is a business man who works for a major company, while Dipper, an omega, is still going to college.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first omegaverse. My first one shot.

Dipper blinked his eyes open only to be met with harsh sunlight. He quietly groaned and turned away from the light, closing his eyes again. He decided it would be okay to sleep in a little longer before starting the day. Wait. Sunlight? It shouldn't be that high in the sky yet.. Dippers eyes snapped open in alarm as he looked at his clock in horror. 

 

He did it again!! 

 

Dipper quickly shoved the blankets off of himself and jumped out of bed, now fully awake. He dashed into the bathroom and hurriedly got dressed, brushed his teeth and decided he didn't have time to brush his hair. He ran out into the living room getting angrier with every step. He opened his mouth to shout at the tall man standing in the kitchen quietly sipping tea, but before he could-

 

“Good morning pine tree.” Bill said tauntingly. 

 

“BILL! You turned off my alarm?! Again?!” Dippers face was nearly red with anger, and a little shame from thinking that maybe Bill looked good right now. 

 

“Woah woah no need to shout. I do have ears, ya know.” Bill quietly sighed at the sudden outburst from the omega in front of him. 

 

That’s right. Omega. Our current society is based on Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega hierarchy. Of course Alpha’s are the pride of our society. Though Omega’s aren't shamed, they do struggle in society just from discrimination., though we all know Omega’s are our existence. They are the mothers of our society so they are still respected to an extent. Bill, being the Alpha he was, has had a very successful life. While Dipper, a fragile, scared, little omega has had plenty of struggles. The only people who were there for him were his sister Mabel the Beta, Wendy the Alpha, and Sous the Delta. They are all he had growing up. 

 

Bill sighed and exited the kitchen, approaching the angry Omega.  
“That damned thing is so loud and annoying. Why do you have to be up so early anyways?”

 

“Bill! You know very well I have morning classes at the college! What would happen if I overslept? What if I’m late to class?” Dipper huffed at the Alpha.

 

“Why go to class? Just stay here like a good house omega” Bill said blatantly.  
Woops, shouldn’t have said that.. Bill instantly regretted calling Dipper that, and groaned as he saw the anger on the Omega.

 

“House Omega?! You are unbelievable Bill!” Dipper was mad. Very. Mad. He hated, more than anything, to be looked at as just an object or some kind of prize for an Alpha. 

 

Dipper began to grab his books for school and shoving them into his bag not realizing the danger standing so close. Bill reached over and grabbed Dipper’s arm. Dipper turned to snap at his and whimpered instead. Bills pupils had dilated to almost nothing and dominance was radiating off of him. Bills eyes bore into Dipper and Dipper shrank back. Suddenly Bill released Dipper and took a step back. Dipper looked at Bill inquisitively, confused by his behavior.  
“...You..Just be a good pine tree and stay.” Bill announced.  
“Bill! I’m not going to stay. I have class. Plus this isn’t even my house. I don’t live here and..” Dipper hesitated, looking towards the ground. “I-I’m not even your mate! Why do you care?” Dipper snapped at Bill. 

 

SNAP

 

Dipper could have sworn he heard something snap as the unbonded Alpha walked briskly at the Omega and lifted him off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder and walking towards the bedroom.  
Dipper started shaking lightly. “B-bill?...” that was all he could say before he was dropped onto the bed of the small apartment and was left dumbfounded as he watched the Alpha walk to the door of the room. Bill turned sharply to glare at Dipper.  
“Stay.”  
Dipper didn’t even blink. He watched as the alpha closed the door and heard a “click” as it locked behind him. 

 

________

 

Bills POV

 

What was that? I’ve never felt like that. What’s with that kid? He got mad again but..something wasn’t right. How did he not notice the smell in the room? Was he trying to drown me in his pheromones? Why is my heart beating so fast? Shit. I need to calm down. Got to go to work. Shit.

 

Bill gathered his coat, briefcase, and car keys and left the small apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. Trying to completely forget about the locked up Omega in his bedroom. 

 

Dippers POV.

 

I dared not move as I heard the Alpha shuffling around outside the room. He will probably open the door when he’s calmed down. I mean, Bill would never just leave me in here-

 

“SLAM”  
“....”  
“Click”  
“....”  
“Bill?...”  
Shit. 

 

Dipper jumped from his position on the bed and he headed straight to the locked door. As he reached out his hand towards the knob but instead had to catch himself on a nearby dresser. Suddenly feeling extremely dizzy, Dipper clung to the dresser as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Why do I suddenly feel so dizzy? God why is it so hot in here? Maybe I should lay down.

 

Dipper took slow, easy steps towards the bed he just ran from moments ago. He laid down and sighed as he tried to relax into the sheets, trying as hard as he could to not focus on the panic screaming in the back of his head. Maybe I should take a nap. I might have caught a bug or something. Dipper thinks as he tries to reassure himself that he was fine. 

 

“AHHH!” Dipper awoke abruptly not more than half an hour after shutting his eyes. Sharp pain tortured his abdomen in swift waves causing tears to prick at his eyes as all he could do was clutch his stomach and curl into a ball. He tried to think in between the waves of pain which were making it hard to even breathe. What is happening to me? Fuck this hurts so bad. Why why why?! Dippers breathing became extremely erratic as panic set in. Then he felt it. Something he had never felt before. Something he had dreaded his whole life, something he had heard about many times.  
No..No! No no no no!! Why is this happening now?! Oh god what do I?!  
Dipper started to cry as he felt slick in between his thighs. He held his legs up to his chest and cried as more waves of pain were sent through his body. 

 

__________

 

Bill continued his day at work like any other. Or at least he wish he could say that. Something was keeping him on edge. Gnawing at the back of his mind all day. What was it? Was it how idiotically stupid all of these useless betas were, running around making a mess of the workplace? He couldn’t figure it out and it was irritating him more. Everyone in the office remained quiet as they waited with baited breathe as a seemingly angry Alpha paced around the office, snapping at every employee caught in his sight.  
_____

 

Finally lunch hour came and Bill couldn’t be more relieved. He thought his eyes were gonna bleed if he read any more reports. He headed down to the cafeteria to get himself the usual cup of coffee that made the afternoon just a little bit more bearable. He sat down at an empty table and became very aware at the slight fear that was coming off of the other employees that came near him. Had he been showing his irritation all day? Bill sighed and took a sip of his coffee as he rubbed his temple with his other hand. 

 

“Ah. That’s much better” The alpha sighed into his cup. As he began to relax for what felt like the first time today, he remembered his argument with pine tree. “I’m not even your mate!” Ugh that kid pissed him off. Who would want a pine tree as a mate anyways. Stupid twerp hasn’t even had his first heat yet and he’s lecturing me?! God what was wrong with him this morning. 

 

He sighed again and rolled his eyes to himself. He felt like he might have found out what was irritating him all day, it was just on the edge of his mind. Just as he felt a headache coming from how hard he was thinking, he overheard a nearby conversation. 

 

“Hey do you know where Pacifica is? I haven’t seen her this week.”  
“Didn’t you hear? She took the week off. Think her heat started.”  
“Oh that’s right.” 

 

CLICK

 

Dipper being emotional? Check. Too much hormones? Check. Aggressive alpha?....Shit. 

 

The Alpha stood abruptly from his chair and was now on full alert. He knew something was wrong! Why didn’t he see it sooner! Just as his instincts started screaming to run home to his omega, he was stopped by a corporate manager. 

 

“Bill! Perfect timing! Need you upstairs for this very, possibly life changing promotion meeting. I see big things here for us and the company.” Spoke a large man who goes by the name of Stanford Pines. 

 

“Uh sir, that sounds uh great but I’m not sure I’m the one you want-”

 

“Oh don’t be like that ol’ boy! Come, it’ll be starting soon!” Stanford didn’t give him a choice in the matter. Bill was dragged to the tenth floor for what would feel like the longest meeting of Bill’s life.  
__________________

 

If there wasn’t that damn clock annoyingly ticking away on the wall, Dipper wouldn’t have been able to tell how many miserable hours he had spent cooped up on the bed in Bill’s apartment. He couldn’t count how many times he cried his eyes dry in the hours he had laid there. The sheets were soaked in sweat, tears, and slick, enough to make Dipper cringe at the thought but he was so hot and in so much pain he couldn’t care less. All he could do was whine. He has lost all rational and normal train of thought hours ago. Now he could only think of one thing.  
Alpha. Need an alpha. Please dear god I’m gonna die. Any alpha. Please alpha.

 

Bill… Bill.. Bill please.. 

 

____________________ 

 

Bill couldn’t focus on the meeting at all. All he could do was watch each passing second tick away on the clock to his left. Anxiety and the need to protect and claim was swirling in his gut.  
I need to leave. I need to find him. I need to claim him. He’s mine. Mine.  
Just as Bill couldn’t sit for a moment longer, the meeting finally ended. He had to hold back the growl rising in his throat. He rushed out of the meeting room and skipped the elevator. Stairs were faster anyways. He ran as fast as he could to his car, almost tempted to just run his way home. He probably got many traffic violations, including the speed limit, as he rushed home to His omega. 

 

He parked his car and nearly forgot his keys in a hurried attempt to climb the stairs to his apartment. He stopped dead in his tracks as an overwhelming scent surrounded him. He could no longer think. All he could think of was his omega. Claiming him.  
Mine. Mine. MINE.  
Bill, no longer having any self control bolted to the door, hardly being able to unlock it with how much his body was shaking. As he opened the door, he was encased in such a strong, needy scent. He could hear Dipper whining, calling for him. His omega was calling for him.  
He carefully unlocked and opened the door to his room, counting back from a hundred to try and regain his self control. 

 

But then he saw Dipper. 

 

Fuck.  
Bill couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. His whole body was screaming to take the omega in front of him. Were those sounds actually coming from...Pine tree? Bill tried to collect himself as he looked over the fragile omega whining on the bed, completely shed of all his clothes. The sheets were soaked and the room was filled with an overwhelming smell of arousal. It was almost too much to bear but somehow Bill managed to stay still by the door. Or at least he did, until Dipper opened his mouth.

 

“B-bill!...Alpha..please!..” The poor omega cried, not even realizing the alpha was near. 

 

That was all it took. The Alpha lost all rational, even the sliver he had managed to keep a hold of until now. He couldn’t help the low growl that escaped his throat as he pounced on the helpless omega. Dipper whimpered at the sudden impact and the force of the alpha on top of him. Bill hungrily looked down at the omega below him only to see miserably desperate eyes looking back at him, so clouded with arousal Bill could swear the kid didn’t even see him. Bill blinked back some of his rational just enough to call to his soon to be mate.  
“Dipper? Hey Pine tree? Can you hear me?”  
“...B-Bill?...” Dipper's voice was hoarse and so bitterly sweet sounding, but Bill ignored that as he saw Dipper’s eyes becoming clearer.  
“Hey pine tree. It’s okay I’m here now. Are you okay?” Bill asked, concerned for his omega.  
“Bill...Bill it hurts..It hurts so bad..Bill help me..I need.. I need you..Please” Dipper whimpered again, clutching to the alpha.  
Fuuuuck why is he so fucking hot fuck.  
“D-dipper...m-maybe I should go get your suppressants..hmm? How does that sound?” Come on Bill keep it together. Ah fuck he smells so so fucking good maybe just a little- Ah no! Shit this is bad.  
Dipper whined at the thought of his alpha leaving his side for a second, even if it was for his suppressants. Dipper instead pulled Bill closer and rubbed his nose into his scent glands on the side of his throat. Bills entire body tensed at the sensation and tried so hard not to growl when he heard Dipper start to purr.  
“Fuck D-dipper don’t...don’t do that” Bill had the hardest time resisting his instincts, his body literally trembling at how close he was to such a needy omega. Having the omega tease his scent glands was almost too much to bear-  
“Ahh!” Bill almost saw colors flash as the omega lightly nipped and scraped his teeth against his sensitive glands. He couldn’t take it anymore. Bill pinned Dipper down and assaulted the poor boys lips as he nipped and sucked on his tongue. Bills sudden assault was only met with moans and equal eagerness as the omega received what he had waited hours for. Bills hands clawed at Dippers hot skin. Dipper arched his back into the touch of the alpha, slick pouring from the younger male’s hole. Bills hands explored until they landed on the omegas soft and sensitive nipples. The younger male broke loose from the prolonged and messy kiss to gasp at the sensation. Bill used the opportunity to put his mouth around the sweet pink treats laid out in front of him, earning him very pleasing moan from his omega. He felt the omega tremble below him and growled deep in his throat as a sign of approval. Bill continued to tease the omega who was whining and whimpered at his touch. His hands clawed down the sides of his omega, catching at his hips. He aggressively pulled the omegas groin flush against his own causing such a sudden, needed clash of friction that they both moaned hard.

 

“Fuck dipper” Bill moaned as he continued to uncontrollably thrust his hips against Dippers. His body was shaking just from his attempt to control his urge to make this omega his, Now.  
Though, that didn’t last long. All it took was a plea from the omega and the sight of the slick running down the boys legs. Instinct took over.

 

Bill growled as he roughly flipped dipper onto his hands and knees. Dipper nearly cried at the sensation of Bills tongue licking up the slick from his thighs. Bill made sure not to miss a single drop of slick as he licked, sucked, and nipped at dippers thighs as he slowly made his way to the omegas hole. 

 

Moans and whimpers filled the room as tears fell from Dipper's eyes from the over stimulation. Dippers front had yet to be touched and ached from the need. Though all he could focus on was the hot tongue that was coming dangerously close to his hole.  
“Alpha please!” Dipper cried out, unable to take it anymore. “Bill.. I need.. please” he said as he tried to reach for his throbbing member, only to be stopped by a loud growl from behind him.  
“Don't you dare. You can’t come until I say so.” The alpha’s eyes were so dilated they almost appeared black, and the possessiveness in his voice could only be achieved by an alpha. Dippers body trembled at the low tone his alpha used.  
“Y-yes alpha..” he said, bringing his hand back up and fisting it into the pillow, he was so tired. He rested his head on the pillow below giving up, allowing the alpha to do as he pleased.  
The alpha took a few seconds to take some deep breaths, still trying to contain himself so he wouldn’t hurt his omega. Then he began to work his fingers into the omegas hole, preparing him for what would come later. This earned him more moans and whimpers from the omega below him. It took everything he had not to plunge into the omega right now.  
He had worked three fingers into the entrance when he noticed the omega below him was showing his scent glands in a way of submission. The alpha couldn’t help but lunge forward and suck on the sweet scented flesh that lay presented before him. Dipper cried out from the sensation.  
“B-Bill!” Dipper cried out as tears fell from his eyes again. He was losing his mind from the heat and the pleasure the alpha was bringing him. He needed more. He needed his alpha. He couldn’t stand it anymore. Well apparently neither could Bill.  
“Enough. Come when I enter you” That was all the warning Dipper got before Bill lined up his throbbing member to his entrance and thrust forward. Dipper saw white as Bill abruptly thrusted into him, hitting his sweet spot and making Dipper come all over the sheets below him. Blood had rushed to his ears but he knew he had screamed from the intense and needed release.  
The alpha moaned as he entered the omega and grunted as the omega clenched around him. He grinned when he saw the omega trembling below him and mewling into the pillow.

 

“Good omega. You did as you were told.” Bill spoke with a voice thick with arousal and dominance.  
Dipper was still recovering from the long awaited orgasm when Bill started roughly thrusting into his oversensitive hole. He gasped when Bill hit his sweet spot over and over again. Dipper felt the heat that he just managed to escape from come back full force.  
Bill grunted and growled as he continued to pound into the younger male, completely giving into his instincts. Bill leaned down and nipped at the omegas scent glands, relishing in the overly sweet and addicting smell coming from the boy.  
Dipper cried as he felt the alpha’s teeth and tongue on his scent glands, his body trembled under the powerful alpha. He could feel himself getting close again and started to feel the forming of the alpha’s knot hitting his entrance. 

 

“Ah Bill! Alpha! Knot me! Please!” Dipper cried and mewled feeling the knot form on the alpha. 

 

Bill’s breathing became ragged as he felt his knot forming and started moving in and out of Dipper at a faster pace, shuddering when dipper cried out.  
“Ah..Ordering me around now, Pine Tree?” Bill teased aggressively.  
“N-no alpha...I’m begging..” The omega whimpered.  
“Good. Now I'll give you what you want.” Bill moaned out as he sped up his thrusts, filling the room with mewls and moans.  
Bill growled low and loud as his knot fully formed, thrusting hard into Dipper, biting down on his throat as he came in the omega. Dipper screamed and painted the sheets again with his infertile seed.  
Bill growled against the omegas skin “Mine.”

 

The room was silent aside from the sound of heavy breathing, low growls, and mewling as the males came down from the best high they had ever had..  
The males had collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. Dipper could vaguely hear bill whispering behind him  
“Mine mine mine mine”  
Dipper couldn’t express the warm feeling in his chest when he felt the bond mark on his neck. He was so ridiculously happy, though he wouldn’t admit it. He would just blame it on Omega instincts. Bill pulled Dipper to his chest and held him there and Dipper couldn’t believe it when the Alpha purred.  
The alpha closed his eyes and whispered to himself. “You're finally mine.”  
Dipper couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face when he heard that. Then he shut his eyes and they fell asleep.

 

Only to wake up forty five minutes later when Dipper began begging for round two. Man omega heat cycles might be Bill’s new favorite time of the year. 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
